Dominion Ghost
by Shadow of Darkness 78
Summary: Part 3 of the Dominion Academy series (LOTV AU) The Dominion has recovered from the UED Artifact incident 2 years ago. With Troops right out of the new academy the Terran Dominions Ranks looks better then ever. However War is soon on the alliances front door. And Ghost Teams Green and Red will play a major factor on deciding the outcome. Also a little outside help as will.


(Author's Note)

Hey Everyone. Shadow of Darkness 78 here. I know that I keep promising to write Dominion Ghost and I will. Soon. Very soon I hope to start. I have all of the major plot planned out for it in my head with some scenes already worked out.

For those of you who are new to the series. Welcome! To the Dominion Academy Series a series that strayed from its original course so many times that if my past self could know what happened to the original story he would be completely confused how it happened.

As some of you may know the Dominion Academy series is set in an Alternative Universe in the StarCraft realm however it is only an alternative LOTV since this started before LOTV Beta came out. So any connections to events in LOTV are by coincidence. Also I am not sure if it is apparent to people yet however I am told that my spelling and grammar (especially on my older works) is pretty bad. I do what I can with Microsoft word spell and grammar check however that can only do so much, as I mentioned in Dominion Artifact I no longer have a beta reader since he disappeared from StarCraft and is not responding to emails.

Now for some announcements.

For any of you who saw my promotion I posted a long time ago, there is one change, with MechCaptain's disappearance there will probably be no Ghost of a Dominion Story, (The Mirror story of Dominion Ghost just from the Hybrid Army's perspective.)

I plan on writing as much Dominion Ghost in my spare time as possible, I will of course continue to be on SC2 and play Undead Assault Chronicles for those of you who have friended me on StarCraft, However I am a College student and I have had a lot of Family issues to deal with in the past 3 to 4 months that will affect me for a while, So I will write Dominion Ghost but the updates might not be weekly.

This story will be written differently than Dominion Academy and Dominion Artifact, This story will be written in parts and chapters. What I mean by this is that there will be sub plots in the parts that will play out to conclusion that will connect to the bigger story. I wish I could take credit for this idea however I got this idea from a story I read from prastarkeepers. However I think I am doing things slightly different then he did it. Each Part will be more than one chapter so we are in for the long haul with this story.

And finally I want to give you guys a taste of what's to come. I have already named every portion of the story and want to share the list with you. The names might spoil a little bit of the story for you however I will try to filter out any names which are a direct give away with question marks. I will also list the chapter the part starts on as the story continues forward into development.

Thanks for reading this and I hope you enjoy Dominion Ghost just as much as I enjoyed making it.

Shadow of Darkness 78

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

MechCaptain if you are reading this I hope you are doing will in College man. I hope I can do both of us justice with this story. Take care man. Your Friend: Shadow

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Prolog- Virtual Training

Chapter: 2

Part One: Distress Call

Not yet started

Part Two: Vanguard of Destruction

Not yet started

Part Three: Internal Conflict.

Not yet started

Part Four: ?

Not yet started

Part Five: Ghost Team White.

Not yet started

Part Six: Turning Tides

Not yet started

Part Seven: ?

Not yet started

Part Eight: The AXF

Not yet started

Part Nine: Unexpected Ally's

Not yet started

Part 10: ?

Not yet started

Epilog: ?


End file.
